I Still
by DemonWitch
Summary: Sequel to I Need You. The ties of love are tested once again, and evil returns. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Her Name Is An’drea

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Heylo. This is the requested sequel to "I Need You". Please don't be too disappointed if it doesn't live up to your expectations. For those of you who didn't read "I Need You" and are trying to read this one; you might get a little lost. It's not imperative to read the other one first, but it would help things make sense.**

**Anyways, this story is going to be VERY SLOW in the updating. So fair warning.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _HER NAME IS AN'DREA_

It was a peaceful night in the Western Lands. It had been nearly eight months since the Demon Lord Sesshomaru had taken a human as his mate. At first there were some rumors that the Dog Lord had gone soft; these rumors were quickly silenced.

Sesshomaru turned from the window and looked over at his bed. Rin lay sleeping, her long dark hair framing her beautiful face. A small smile brushed across Sesshomaru's lips as he watched her sleep; her swollen tummy raising and falling with each breath she took.

Their child. Their pup. Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up at the thought. Though he didn't show it, he could hardly wait. Though the baby would be a hanyou Sesshomaru felt no hatred. How could he? It was his pup. Born from the woman he loved more then he ever though possible.

Rin stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She glanced over and frowned when she didn't see Sesshomaru next to her. She lifted her eyes towards the windows, "There you are" she whispered.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, "Did I wake you?"

Rin shook her head as she sat up, "No. It was the baby. She decided it was a good time to start kicking."

Sesshomaru smirked and laid his hand on Rin's stomach. He almost laughed when he felt a sharp kick.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so sure it's a girl?"

Rin shrugged, "I just know."

She winced as the baby kicked again, "It's too bad we can't find out."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he recalled Kagome and Rin's previous discussion about determining what gender the baby was.

"_**Sometimes a mother can just feel it" Kagome said softly as she and Rin fixed dinner.**_

"_**Could you tell with Yanna and Kit?"**_

_**Kagome laughed, "Not really. We had to go to the doctor for that."**_

"_**Why don't you do that Rin?" InuYasha came in and leaned against the counter, popping a roll into his mouth. **_

_**Kagome slapped his arm "Don't eat those!"**_

"_**Do what Dad?"**_

"_**Go back to Kagome's time and see the doctor. He can tell you what your baby is."**_

_**Rin and Kagome stared at him.**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Kagome shook her head, "You are such an idiot…."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Dad, think about it. My baby is half-demon."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**So I don't think pointed ears on the top of my baby's head will go over very well."**_

_**InuYasha looked thoughtful as he stuffed another roll into his mouth. **_

"_**Well…you could explain it."**_

**_Kagome rolled her eyes and Rin chuckled, "Yeah. I'll just say 'Oh, those? Those are her demon ears. Yes my baby is half-demon and her father is a thousand year old demon lord from Feudal Japan. How did I meet him you say? Well I'm actually from 500 years ago. So what gender is my baby?'"_**

_**Kagome roared with laughed as InuYasha sweat dropped, "I see your point."**_

_**He grabbed another roll and Kagome chased him out of the house with a spoon.**_

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and gasped softly, "Oh my god."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru paled, "Now?"

"Yes now!"

Sesshomaru felt a slight panic.

Sure he was a demon that could slaughter thousands without batting an eye, stare death in the face and not have his heart skip a beat. But this was different. This was personal. This was his mate and child.

Rin gasped, "It's starting."

"What is?" Sesshomaru asked dumbly.

"Contractions…"

"I though Kagome said they didn't start right away."

Obviously it's different for half-demon babies!" Rin snapped.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and went over to the door. Ripping it open he bellowed into the hallway.

"JAKEN!"

Moments later the small green imp came scurrying up, "Yes my lord?" he squeaked.

"Rin is in labor."

"Now?"

"NOW!"

Jaken jumped, "What would you have me do my lord?"

"Stay with her. I am going to get her mother."

Jaken bowed and followed Sesshomaru into the bedroom. Rin was now lying flat on the bed, sweat glistening on her face. Sesshomaru brushed his lips over her forehead, "I will be back. I'm going to get Kagome."

Rin nodded once before crying out again.

Sesshomaru turned and swiftly left the room.

He went to the pasture Ah-Un occupied and quickly mounted the dragon. He softly told the creature the destination and it took off into the sky without hesitation.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later Sesshomaru landed at the village Kagome and InuYasha lived in and pounded on their hut door InuYasha finally answered it with his Tetsusaiga drawn and a frown on his face. His frown deepened with he saw his brother.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Do you always answer the door with a sword brother?"

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"Wake Kagome."

"Why?"

"Rin needs her."

"What did you do?"

"She is in labor you fool!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"InuYasha?" Kagome appeared behind InuYasha, her eyes still half-closed. "What's going-oh!" her eyes flew open.

"What's going on Sesshomaru? Is everything alright?"

"Rin is in labor."

Kagome gasped then smiled, "Just let me get dressed."

She turned and ran back to her room. Moments later she reappeared dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt with a small backpack in hand.

Sesshomaru turned and called for Ah-Un. "Come, Rin only has Jaken with her."

InuYasha sputtered as Kagome climbed up with Sesshomaru, "You mean you left her along with that stupid toad?"

"Better that toad then you little brother" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fight later. Let's just get to Rin."

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest but his words were lost to the wind as Kagome and Sesshomaru flew away.

* * *

Rin's screaming could be heard through out all of Japan.

"Calm down Rin" Jaken scolded.

"Jaken, if you tell me to calm down one more time I'm going to tear your fucking head off!" Rin yelled.

Jaken frowned, "I hope you don't plan on kissing your baby with that mouth."

"SHUT UP!"

Jaken sighed and continued to whip the girl's face with a cool cloth. Though he wouldn't admit it, Jaken was quite fond of Rin. She could annoy him to no end, but he caredabout her and it worried him to see her in such pain.

"_She is such a young girl_. _Hardly 18_. _True most girls are mothers by her age_. _But to mother a half-demon_? _Especially with such a great demon as Sesshomaru_. _And her body is small_."

He gulped as Rin let out another ear shattering scream. "_I fear her body can_'_t handle it_."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the floor of his study. As soon as they had landed Sesshomaru took Kagome up to Rin, and was promptly pushed back out by Kagome. Moments later Sango arrived on Kirara saying InuYasha had told her what was going on. Sesshomaru sent her in the direction of his bedroom but didn't bother to go himself. He knew it would get him nowhere. He was beginning to see why InuYasha lost so many arguments with the woman, even when he didn't have the necklace about his neck.

He heard Rin scream and he clenched his fist so tightly he drew blood.

"Nervous Dog Lord?"

Sesshomaru swore and spun around. Sitting in his large chair behind the desk was the Whisperer Adena.

"Did I startle you?"

Sesshomaru snarled in her direction and continued his pacing.

"You're going to wear a hole there."

Sesshomaru didn't pause.

"Would it help if I said she'll be alright?"

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced over, "She will?"

Adena nodded as she stood up, "Normally Whisperer's aren't supposed to tell the future. But Kora agreed this was a special occasion."

"She will live?" Sesshomaru asked hoarsely.

"Yes Sesshomaru" Adena answered with a sweet smile, "Both she and the child will live."

Adena closed her eyes, "It is done."

"What?"

A loud cry rang though the air. A baby's cry.

Adena opened her eyes and smiled, "You have a child."

* * *

Sango barely had the door open before Sesshomaru came rushing in. Kagome chuckled as she stepped away from the bed, "Congratulations Daddy" she whispered.

"You have a daughter."

Sesshomaru knelt beside the bed and gently touched Rin's face. She was still breathing hard and her face was pale, but he could smell she was otherwise healthy.

"I told you" Rin whispered with a smirk and pulled back the blanket covering the buddle she held at her side. Sesshomaru sucked his breath in as he gazed at his child.

The baby had jet-black hair with thin silver highlights and sitting on top of her head were two tiny pointed ears. Both were black but the left one had a small silver stripe running from the tip of her ear to the base.

Rin gently handed her to Sesshomaru and watched as his eyes lit up, though his face stayed the same.

"She's beautiful" he murmured.

Rin nodded, "She has your eyes."

Sesshomaru looked up then back down as the baby yawned and sleepily opened her eyes. They were a deep and intense gold. Sesshomaru felt enchanted as he watched her.

She was perfect.

He handed her back to Rin and took a seat on the bed next to his mate.

"Do you know what you want to call her?" Sango asked. She and Kagome were standing side by side at the door, arms linked and heads leaning on each other.

Rin murmured to Sesshomaru and he nodded his head. Rin looked over and smiled, "Her name is An'drea."

* * *

Adena nodded and slipped out into the hallway. Neither demon nor humans had noticed her presence, but after Rin had said what the child's name would be, An'drea's eyes flickered over to where Adena stood and fixed on her spot. It was then Adena left. She had found out what she needed to know.

As she left the castle ground she glanced back up at the castle.

"Keep guard Lord of Dogs. Protect them well and keep them safe. In your care lies the fate of this world."

Kora appeared at Adena's side, "Is she the One?"

Adena nodded, "Yes."

Kora smiled, "Good. What did they name her?"

Adena lifted her eyes to the castle window where she knew the baby lay.

"Her name is An'drea."

**

* * *

A/N: An'drea is pronounced like "On-draa-Ah"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!!!!!**

I apologize greatly for taking so long to update. I was seriously all ready to write some more chapters, but then some complications came up. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, and we also found out we're expecting a baby.

But I got a few more reviews recently and so I was REALLY gonna kick my butt into gear and write while planning for everything.

But Saturday night I was in the ER from 8:30pm until 2:30am Sunday morning.

I had a miscarriage and lost my baby.

So please be patient with me while I try to sort everything out and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.

**Sidenote**: **_cries_** I feel so bad for taking so long with this story. Unfortunaly _I Still_ is like _Forbidden Love_, and I haven't quite got the storyline figured out. I've thought of a few...but nothing that I've liked that much. But I'll keep trying. :)


	3. PLEASE READ

I extended my deepest apologies to those of you who have been wait for my stories to continue. For those that don't know, I got married in January, and to make a long story short we are getting a divorce. We moved to California and when I came back home I left some of my stuff there, including my computer. I told my soon-to-be ex-husband that I would be coming back for my stuff as soon as I can.

Well that jack-ass came back here, WITHOUT my stuff, and didn't do anything to make sure nothing happened to it. So it all got thrown in the dumpster. So I lost 4 years of books that I had been working on, fanfiction, songs and poetry. All down the drain. Honestly I cried when I heard about it. That was my life and it just got thrown away.

I WILL continue the stories, but it's going to take me longer now, cause I have to try to remember everything I had written.

Again I'm am sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, and I hope you will continue to be patient with me.

DemonWitch


End file.
